Zachary Ross (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 32 |born = 1996 |appears in = 15 episodes |origin = United States of America |gender = Male |relations = (Close friend) (Lover) (Brother) |season(s) = , , |first seen = |last seen = Season 3 |death = Shot by Cabal members |occupation = Detective}} Zachary Ross is a main character of Sin City. An ambitious, but insecure, police officer, Zach hoped to make a difference in decaying city of Miami. While his initial goals of being seen as a 'hero' were out of selfish desire and to redeem the mistakes of his past, Zach's investigation into the death of a mysterious woman led to his realization of how it was not all about him. Alongside ex-fiancee Ellie Corlette, Zachary traced the murder to Amon. A leading figure in the group of civilians who stood against him, Zach played a vital role in the retaking of Miami, as his dosage of the StarCorp enhanced body drug allowed him to defeat the anarchist and help restore order to the city. A hero to the public eye, the fame got to Zach's head and he forgot his stance on responsibility to the people of Miami. Framed for the murder of his brother Jason, Zach went on the run, and was even forced to fake his own death, in order to find out the truth behind the shadows of Miami. His vigilante journey led to the deaths of those closest to him, such as Ellie and Jamie. This, along with a later realization that his days were short due to the effects of the drug killing him, Zach lost hope in himself and the city. With nothing left to lose, Zach went on a revenge path throughout Miami, making allies with Felicity and Leah's team along the way. After taking down Raymond, Zach ended up in control of a disc that contained all the dirt on the influential people in Miami. Understanding why Amon did what he did, and how alike his brother he is, Zach released the tapes, causing widespread protests. The timing collided with Shado's siege of Miami, causing widespread chaos throughout the city. Zach was hunted down by Charlie Franklin for his actions and the two had a climatic battle that ended in a stalemate. Nearly killed, Zach was left stranded in the wasteland following the fall of Miami. Although he initially spent his limited time focusing brooding and awaiting his death, an encounter with Taryn led him to remember his oath of putting the needs of others above his own. This realization pushed him to further investigating the mysterious cabal he discovered in Miami and helping rescue the survivors of Miami. After rescuing the remaining survivors from Shado, he worked with Jack in helping Annabeth infiltrating the cabal. During the liberation of Miami from the cabal, Zach sacrificed his life to ensure the safety of others and died what he always wanted to be--a hero. Personality Easy going and a natural comedic on the eyes, Zachary has been battling his own personal demons for years. To start of the list, Zachary has always struggled with self-confidence, and despite his ambition, he often believes that he can't do what he strives to do. This feeds into Zachary's worst fear of being forgotten after his death, instead wishing to make a name for himself and go down in history. He struggles heavily with jealously, and when he believes people are better at him at something he strives to show them up. No one would know this from his exterior, however. His charming, smooth and brave exterior make him appear confident as he is comical, an art he mastered from a relative young age. Speaking of his public image, Zachary is a brave officer who is willing to throw his life on the line to protect and serve the people. He holds a strong moral code and has his own brand of justice. Despite his own demons he strives to keep a good public image, and refuses to let others know of his problems, believing only he can fix his self. Background Having been ripped away from his mother at a young age, the only parental guidance Zachary had in life was a group of criminals that took him in. For years, even at the onset of the apocalypse, the gang made a name for itself, and thus a name for Zachary, something he thrived. As the apocalypse went on and their acts became more cruel, he realized that he wanted to leave a respectful and good name after his demise, not the one of a criminal. His chance to do so came after a falling out of the group, which led Zack to Miami's doorsteps, where he took up a career in law enforcement. Now, Zack finds himself in the midst of mid-life crisis , and to only add onto the problems, Zack takes on a simple murder case, that turns more complex by the minute. Going down a path that may determine the fate of Miami, if all goes his way, Zack may just be more than remembered: he may be a hero that the city so desperately needs. Sin City *'Enhanced physical condition ''(formerly): Under the influence of the StarCorp drug, his physiology was altered. **'''Enhanced agility **'Enhanced senses' **'Enhanced speed' **'Enhanced stamina' **'Enhanced durability' **'Enhanced strength' Killed Victims *Moderate amount of people *Moderate amount of infected Appearances Theme Trivia *Zachary belongs to PBR for life. *Zach has an ENFP-T personality type. ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gay for PBR and PBR only Category:Club Perfect Attendance